


When the Lights Go on Again

by Franzbibliothek



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzbibliothek/pseuds/Franzbibliothek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Captain America: The Winter Soldier fanvid using When the Lights Go on Again by Vaughn Monroe. Because what is better than War World II optimism contrasted with the ambiguity of the present?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Lights Go on Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I basically laughed the entire time I made this, I was originally inspired while listening to this song and I heard the lines "Then we'll have time for things like wedding rings/ And free hearts will sing" and just saw the juxtaposition of Steve staring sadly at old Peggy with Bucky being put into the chair and knew this was a thing I needed to create. 
> 
> Also I noticed while making this that Nick Fury is constantly depicted in scenes where lights go on and off, almost as if this is a film about transparency and things coming to light. Someone needs to write an essay about this. Probably me at some point in the future to be honest. But any one is open to this in the mean time!


End file.
